5 Stages of Grief
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: Bruce Wayne now must suffer the 5 stages of grief again. {Jason Todd Fanfiction}
1. Chapter 1

Denial.

_He was going to be downstairs,_ Bruce thought lying his dimly lit room, his tired, sagging eyes keeping at the ceiling, forcefully tearing his eyes out just to blink. _He'll be fishing for that chocolate spread stuff Alfred kept up on the top shelf. Or he'll be back from visiting Dick at Titan's tower. He's not dead, he's just out and about._ He had just gotten back from trying to recover Jason. Jason Jason Jason. His mind hasn't been this troubled since Barbara was forcefully shoved into her wheelchair. He still feels some of the guilt from that. But he had just failed Barbara, he hasn't failed Jason, he's still out there. Somewhere. His mind wandered to the memories, the good times.

_Dick had just been introduced to Jason, he was 13 when he started his training. They were sitting in the kitchen as Jason listened to the stories of Robin's adventures and Nightwing's. Jason looked at him and watched with awe, his eyes light up as Dick went into detail doing motions and the whole enthusiastic story telling. Bruce watched silently in the corner as story time continued. _

_When Dick was about to leave, Jason ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're my brother," He whispered as Dick hugged him back smiling. "I'm glad you're my brother, good luck with being Robin, you'll need it..." He whispered back chuckling as he walked to his bike and rode back home. _

_Bruce smiled at the two of them. Before, there was no chance Bruce would ever think about having kids. Himself and Alfred all alone in Wayne Manor. Now, he had 2 sons. He was happy for once. He was at peace._

The peace was gone, it was replaced with anger, sadness, revenge that lately had been surging through his sliced veins and bruised soul. For once, he thought that he wouldn't feel those feelings ever again. Jason is not DEAD! He scolded himself He's just, run away again, he'll be back...

Eventually...

* * *

Short story about the stages of grief and Jason Todd. Each stage will be a chapter! Please read rate and review! :) 3 :D I love you all! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bruises and cuts. Gunshots and knife wounds. Bruce had been punishing himself. When he'd feel guilty, he'd go out and fight, patrol, get himself nearly killed multiple times in the short amount of time after Jason's funeral. How could he screw up so bad?! He costed the boy, his son, his life. He could never forgive himself. Well, he surely hasn't forgiven himself when Barbra had gotten shot.

He hated himself, Dick and Barbara could see that. He'd stay in bed during the day time, resting off the injuries. He'd sleep, rarely eat, get sicker than a dog. When he did end up getting better, he'd be in the batcave training and training until he was on his knees, Knuckles swollen, Drowning in his own sweat.

He'd breath heavily, looking up at the ceiling. The world was spinning now, everything looked spotted. He wanted to pass out then and there, but managed to always make it back to bed, to rest and hydrate before patrol.

This went on for 6 months, until his next run-in with him. Batman was not holding back when it came to throwing a punch. His fists seemed to feel more powerful than before, his kicks packed more of a bang and the bruises grazing the clown's face were bigger. He felt empowered, he felt amazing. _He felt at **peace.**_ He threw one more punch, knocking him out as his balloon headed toward the water, he jumped off in the knick of time. That was close.

But that wasn't enough, he still wasn't satisfied, he still went on patrol, harder and more lethal than ever. The comissioner was getting worried, so was his daughter. Barbara would come to visit, only to get a door in her face or a rejection from Alfred. **_"Master Bruce seems to be busy at the moment, I'll tell him you had come to see him..."_**

Dick and Barbara worried about their former mentor. Would this be the Batman forever? Will he still hang himself for Jason's death? Would he ever let his friends in again? Not even Wonder Woman, not even Superman would be allowed to see him. Bruce was hurting, anger surging through his once wise being. His fists had taken over his brain, and they were directing his life. Did Bruce Wayne finally snap?


End file.
